Blaze
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: Blaze has three friends in Slytherin and three in Gryffindor. does she find herself being pulled apart in the war or does she bring unlikly people together? My NaNoWriMo for this year enjoy
1. I Am

**So this is my NaNoWriMo for this year so enjoy**

**I Am**

My best friend is Harry Potter but also Draco Malfoy. My best girlfriend is Pansy Parkinson but so is Hermione Granger. My sister is Luna Lovegood. I hate Ron Weasley; I hate most of the Weasley's except for Charlie and Ginny. I hate Crabbe and Goyle. I love potions but hate Snape I hate Defence against dark arts but most of the time like the teachers. I'm brilliant at Quidditch, but I hate it. but what can I say I'm different and I like it.

I'm not what people expect me to be. I look like the quiet little Hufflepuff with the Metamorphic abilities but I'm known throughout the school I'm a year older than my friends but that's because I had to stay down a year because I missed half of my first year due to an injury involving a bludger and the Weasley twins and me ending up passed out for the rest of the year but I don't mind I didn't like anyone in my year. You know what you know alot about me but you don't even know my name it's Blaze in case you were wondering well it's not that's what everyone calls me I like to have bright red hair (redder than the Weasley's) and I make alot of fires... Accidently of course so I get called Blaze it's probably because of my temper too my name is actually Anastasija. I think that's all you need to know except that I'm in my 5th year and that's it...

**yes it's short don't but they will get longer**


	2. First Year

**First year**

I got my Letter my mum and dad was so proud my sister didn't want me to leave her. We're pretty close me and Luna, best friends. When I got to school I was relieved to be off the train no more annoying questions from the girls I was sitting with, where are you from? Are you muggle born? Half blood? What house do you want to be in? I don't know! Well I know the answer to the first two not the last one...

"Lovegood, Anastasija" McGonagall called my name I slowly walked up to the stall and she placed the hat on my head

"_Hmmmm what do we have here. Metamorphorgus I see interesting. I see, I see, Slytherin?" _shit I can's be In Slytherin no one in my family has ever been in Slytherin I thought to myself****_"ahhh so no Slytherin... hmmmm I think I see Hufflepuff yes Hufflepuff will suit you greatly. _HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff I can deal with that. Hufflepuff I'll have to write to Luna to tell her that.

Class wasn't easy for me, I blew a feather up in charms, and then it caught fire. Potions my cauldron caught fire. My hair went fiery red when I was embarrassed or angry which was most of the time so I got the name Blaze.

Half way through the year I was at a quidditch game Gryffindor V Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had two new beaters Fred and George Weasley. They were really good and our beater Josh Thompson hit the bludger towards Oliver Wood and one of the twins raced up the pitch to hit out of the way and it came flying towards the Hufflepuff stand the other twin tried to stop it coming towards the crowd but he missed and it hit me in the head.

I don't know what happened after that but I remember waking up in the hospital wing with one week to go of school and Charlie Weasley was there with Fred and George yelling at them about how I could die if I don't wake up soon and how it was stupid of them to hit a bludger towards the crowd when your so close to them. That's when I decided that maybe not all Weasley's were bad Charlie was sticking up for me, he always did, his brothers loved pranking me and Percy always got me into trouble. Always. He always grassed me up and I didn't like it...

Then I got called to Dumbledore's office... I thought I was in trouble, but how the hell can I be in trouble if I've been out of it most of the year

"Miss Lovegood, you have an option here. You can stay on and go to your second year and be behind or you can restart your first year" He said. Well I hate being behind in class so I chose to start again.


	3. Second Attempt At First Year

**Second attempt at first year**

I sat in a compartment on my own away from everyone in the year above or the year I was in last year. A red head came in and you could instantly he was a Weasley... great. I turned my head away from him and looked out of the window. Then a boy with Black messy hair green eyes glasses and clothes that were far to big for him came into our compartment. It took me two seconds to figure out who he was it took Weasley a bit longer.

Then a girl with bushy haired girl called Hermione came in when Weasley, or Ron as I found out he was called, was going to show off his not so great magic skills. Honestly he thought what Fred gave him was a real spell, idiot. Hermione fixed Harry's glasses. Then I showed them my metamorphic abilities and decided to help Hermione help Nevil Longbottom find his toad. After that I ended up sitting with Draco Malfoy. He thought it was funny how I was restarting my year, and I told him I didn't like being behind in class. We became fast friends.

I went to the Hufflepuff table and watched my friends get sorted, Harry into Gryffindor along with Hermione and no surprises Weasley. Draco into Slytherin.

I hung out with Draco and Pansy and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle. I don't like the last two they are well stupid

"Yo, Lovegood!" Malcolm a Hufflepuff in the year above me said sitting down next to me

"Malcolm?" I asked

"what's it like being best friends with Potter and Malfoy?" he asked resting his head in his hands

"really. I swear that's all people ask me these days" I said annoyed and it was. Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing the same friend weird especially Harry and Draco. But like I've said I like being different.

Quirrel was the new DADA teacher. But ummm well he died. He also had Voldemort in the back of his head. Harry nearly got killed. So did Ron. Gryffindor won the house cup.


	4. Second Year

**Second year**

I'm just gonna go over the basics here. Lockhart. Blah. Although none of the other girls agreed.

Hadn't even been there a day and Harry and Ron already got Points taken from Gryffindor and a detention. Idiots.

Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw. And became friends with Ginny Weasley. Ginny is cool she sticks up for Luna because alot of people pick on her.

Draco got Seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team. And won't shut up about it. Draco called Hermione a mudblood but he apologised and it was how he was brought up so I forgave him and so did Hermione. Ron being the dick he is still holds a grudge though.

Nick invited Harry Ron Hermione and I to his Death day party that was not fun so we left early and came across the dead body of Ms Norris and blood writing on the wall saying 'the chamber of secrets has been open enemies of the heir beware' so the chamber of secrets was open

Professor Binns explained to us the chamber of secrets. Salazar Slytherin created it when he was alive and a monster is said to live down there. If it's real and Slytherin made it I bet the monster is a snake or something.

Oh and people think Harry is actually the heir of Slytherin ha. And Harry Ron and Hermione think its Draco. Honestly I've got to get some smarter friends.

And teachers honestly. How simple can you get making all the bones in the arm disappear he should of let us take Harry to the hospital wing. Did I ever mention that I don't like Lockhart?

Then Duleing club run the most Awesome guy around Lockhart...NOT! But he did run a duleing club were Harry and Draco duled and Harry spoke Parselmouth to a snake and it looked like he was trying to get it to attack Justin a fellow Hufflepuff of mine. Turns out he wasn't. But most Hufflepuff's didn't like him. Then Harry found Justin and Nearly headless nick petrified. That helped with the Harry's I'm not the heir of Slytherin

Harry Ron and Hermione took Polyjuice potion. Hermione turned into a half cat Ron and Harry into Crabbe and Goyle. I was with Draco when they decided to find out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin and when they ran out madly I had to cover their arses. Did I mention I need smarter friends?

After Christmas Hermione got petrified. And the teachers were thinking of closing the school.

Harry saved the school, turns out the chamber of secrets was opened by Ginny who was possessed by Tom Riddle who is... Lord Voldemort.

Oh and I was right about the monster being a snake, it was a basilisk.


	5. Third Year

**Third Year**

Well I suppose I should start with Sirius Black he broke out of Azkaban first person to do it ever. So everywhere was pretty heavily guarded dementors on the train, they made Harry pass out.

We've got a new Defence against the dark arts teacher professor Lupin, he's cool' I like him he's cute no one else sees it though but I don't see who you can miss his cuteness.

And Hagrid is our new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, which was bound to be a disaster, don't get me wrong Hagrid is great but isn't the best choice for a teacher. First lesson with him we had Buckbeak, a hippogriff, he was fine et Harry have a ride, which I think was showing Favouritism and a bit stupid what if Harry fell off while they were out of site? Then Draco got cocky and decided that you didn't have to be careful around Buckbeak he ended up being attacked. Honestly the moans of pain it was his own fault he should have listened to Hagrid. But as soon as Buckbeak got sentenced to death he shut up his complaining, which was relief.

Then on Halloween Sirius Black got into Hogwarts while we were eating the Halloween feast in the hall, so we all had to sleep in the hall, I found out Draco snores, explains why Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle always look so tired. But Black ran before he was caught always a possibility he knew a secret passageway or never left...

Then we had exams BORING! Not fun, not fun at all one thing I will not miss about school, although with Lupin as my teacher it wasn't that bad he's the best DADA teacher we've ever had to bad he'll leave at the end of year, all of them do, the jobs jinxed.

At the end of the year Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to Hagrid's then on the way back a big black dog came and took Ron into the Whomping Willow then Harry and Hermione followed him found out the dog was Sirius Black who was Harry's godfather who was innocent the person that killed all of those people was Ron's rat who is Peter Pettigrew one of the people Sirius Supposedly killed. Lupin is a werewolf but I still think he's cute and funny and kind and awesome and all the compliments in the world...

Hey what can I say? I guess werewolves are kinda cute


End file.
